


The Fight For Love, The Mind and Myself.

by SassyCassie1401



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyCassie1401/pseuds/SassyCassie1401
Summary: Something is trying to control her mind, her body and her actions. What price will be paid and will she be strong enough to survive. How is this control taking place or is it some worldly being breaking free.





	1. Chapter 1

Control - A Power that is given and taken away.

She was walking down the hall. She didn't know what hall it was but had this eerie feeling that she had been here before. The sound of her boots vibrating off the floor disrupting the silence of the room…

**Click Click** 

The hall was smoky black with dim green lights scattered across the wall creating a horror like dread rising in the pit of her stomach. She heard the noise again,

**Click click….Click click.**

She stopped in her tracks, she placed her back against the wall and waited. Hearing nothing she tapped her foot on the floor as though she was walking and heard it again,

**Click click….Click click.**

Another set of footsteps, she was not alone. She shimmed across the hall with her back to the wall, edging on tip toes so that no sound could be heard. Feeling a door handle behind her she quietly opened the door and slipped inside. 

Leaning her head back and closing her eyes, she exhaled a sigh of relief but that relief was to be short lived. Having one hand on her weapon she raised it up to eye level and opened them again.

She was met with blood, gore and horror. On their knees were a family, a man, a woman and what appeared to be two little girls. They were bloodied and beaten with a variety of cuts and bruises all cowering in fear.

An unpleasant feeling was invading her mind, she felt as though someone was trying to enter her head for what purpose she was not sure. 

“Shoot the humans…” 

Her head whipped around for the source of the voice but found that no one other than the five people that were in the room, but she heard it again. This time more forceful and demanding than the last time, it was in a language that she was not versed in but as her arm rose of its own volition she got the message loud and clear.

“SHOOT THE HUMANS…”

Not in English but she knew what this being was saying. Thankfully she had a recording device taking note of things so she would analyse the language later, if she made it that far. She fought against her own arm shouting at the top of her lungs.

“NO !!!!” 

She bellowed into the room, the four captives on the floor looking at her trying to work out who she was talking to and if they were going to die.

“Please let us go. We haven’t done nothing I swear. They are my wife and…..”

“LIAR !!!”

A voice boomed around the room but still no source as to where it came from.

“YOU ARE DESPICABLE CREATURES. YOU HUNT AND MURDER IN-HUMANS, USE THEM FOR YOUR EXPERIMENTS. TRYING TO WIPE US OUT WHILE YOU LIVE FOREVER. YOU TEST ON US WITH PRODUCTS AND POISONS. WELL NOW I AM TESTING ON YOU.”

The male cowered on the floor covering his children with his body hoping for them to be spared.

“Kill them.”

She made no move to raise her gun but out of nowhere the pressure came back in her head. It was a force unlike no other and her arm raised up level with the head of the woman. The woman started to babble and cry. Blood was pouring profusely out of several cuts on her face, this woman had taken a severe beating and yet she was still alive on her knees begging for mercy, she had to admire that.

“No please, leave her alone. Shoot me, just leave the girls alone.” 

As though the light had gone out in her head and autopilot came on. She raised her arm with purpose and confidence, aimed and fired.

May woke with a start, dripping in sweat and with no recollection of how much time had passed. She looked at the clock and saw that it was only 1:30am, she had been asleep for less than an hour but was as wired as hell. She got up, dressed only in vest and shorts, looked down at her hands and saw they were cut and bruised. She adorned her tai chi clothes and went down to the gym. While she was doing her routine something was nagging at her, something that was unusual as hell but insistent. Something about what she had dreamt felt weird and realistic but nothing like anything she had experienced in her life. When she had woken her bed had looked like a war zone but after things she had experienced in life that was nothing fresh. 

After she had done her training she went to have a drink and a shower whilst trying to make sense of everything. 

Phil found her at around 6am looking a little worse for wear but didn’t saying anything as he was neither foolish nor insulting. She quickly hid her hands but he didn't comment on this as it appeared she was not in the mood to discuss much this morning.

“Hey Melinda. You okay?”

“Just had a bad night that’s all, a dream or nightmare whatever you want to call that felt too realistic and not been able to settle since.”

“If you want to go and lay down for a bit we are can handle the fort here…”   
He was going to finish that sentence but saw the look on her face and decided he was better off not doing so. He knew she was stubborn and it would take more than a sleepless night to stop her today. 

They were sat in his office waiting for the others and looking through the news for any events that would hit Shields radar inhuman or other unusual occurrences. Phil didn't notice this particular piece but it made May sit up straight. 

“Stop.”

What was on the screen in his office made her heart stop and blood run cold. There before one dated today, was a piece that screamed

**BLOODY HOLIDAY. FAMILY SHOT AND KILLED.***

She read the article and found that it was a man, woman and two girls that had been shot and killed but according to the article they had found no evidence of who the perpetrator was.

Well she thought if it had been someone with her skill set then they would not be finding any evidence anytime soon to connect her but still the coincidence was not to be ignored. First thing that she going to do was go and get a physical and make sure that this had nothing to do with her.

Standing up without even a word to Phil, she walked out of the room with a purpose in her steps and made her way to the one person she knew would find out.


	2. Apparition, Murder and Unexplained.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma now knows her secret and so does Fitz but will they be able to do anything before something happens again.

After her prodding and poking session with Jemma which had lasted for over 2 hours, she was quite literally a bag of anxiety and anger.  No one would ever believe this of May as she doesn't appear to be afraid of anything but then no one had allegedly murdered a family but have no recollection. May was hoping that Jemma would help save her and clear the matter up or else who knows what she would do.    
   
Jemma had been the kindest, most understanding and professional person that you could meet and since the first time that they had met, had grown up into a fine young woman. The mother part of her was happy that Fitz and Simmons had finally decided to make a go of it and seemed to be so in love. She had taken MRI, CT, ECG, blood tests, plasma tests and a whole bunch of other tests that she can remember. The only thing that Jemma had asked for in return was to teach her how to lie. This actually made May laugh as she knew that she had her work cut out for her in that department as she knew Jemma was rubbish at it.   
   
She was in the gym attempting a more rigorous working and trying to think things through. It unnerved her that she had one of the most trained and sharpest minds that she knew of and yet someone had managed to take over it and her, whilst performing a heinous act and she had no recollection of it. She was in the middle of a punch bag routine when all of a sudden she went still and completely rigid. Her hand suspended in mind air, the room faded to shades of green and black. She could see pictures flashing before like a miniature film but was powerless to stop the scenes playing before. She could see the blood all over the walls and two bodies splayed on the ground. In the corner was a little girl pleading for her life and a figure stood before her aiming a weapon at her head. She knew the figure to be a woman. She could see with the figure and the stature of the person that it had to be a woman.   
   
“Please, I don't know who you are but please just let me go…. I won’t talk I swear it…”   
   
The figure just stood there and May was watching the picture with her own eyes and chose to move around the room to try and get a closer look at the figure that was stood over the child. When she had moved in front of the figure she gasped, she saw herself but she had the most menacing look on her face and even May was disturbed. Her eyes were dilated and she looked to be a soulless human being. She laughed at the child and this disturbed May even more, as it took her back to the time in Bahrain where she had shot a child herself but there was no other option at that point. In Bahrain she did what she had to but this seem to out of her control.   
   
May just stopped and stared, she tried to grab hold of the figure but her hands just slipped through as though it was an apparition. She watched in horror as the figure pulled the trigger and a small hollow point bullet flew across the room and into the head of this little girl. Due to the bullet and trajectory it expanded and caused horrific damage to the girl. She slumped against the wall and died but aspiration of May just stood there and waited as though she was waiting for instructions or something. May was in shock and silent tears ran down her face, she had the ability to kill but she never does unless she had no other option. She watched and waited as green smoke filled the room and a face that she had never seen before emerged from within. It floated around the aspiration of May and whispered something so soft that even she could not hear.    
   
Then as soon as it had been there it had disappeared and May found herself back in the gym as though nothing had ever happened. Just the swinging of the punch bag broke the air and disturbed the silence. May was crying full-fledged, sobbing her heart out. She felt like the past was coming back to haunt her but she wasn't sure why. She hadn't come into contact with any alien being since Lucy Bauer and she had been cleared of that since she had died at the hands of Jemma Simmons. Yet it felt so real and a family had died, so how was she meant to explain this when only she could see it? Nothing was happening to anyone else that she knew off and yet something that looked like her had possibly wiped out an entire family.    
   
Jemma was coming down the corridor after a trip to the director and compulsory lie detector test she had to endure all the time. When she heard the sound of sobbing. Concerned she followed the sobbing and gasped at what she had found. May was sat in the corner, her knees unto her chest and she was rocking. All that Jemma could hear was,   
   
“Please make it stop, please make it stop… so much blood, green…”   
   
Jemma had no idea what to make of the words as they didn't string together to make a coherent sentence but she would find out when May had calmed down and was able to speak more clearly. She did what any friend or family would do and walked over to her. She sat down beside her in the corner of the gym in the darkness and wrapped her arms around May. She thought that May would put up a struggle or lash out but surprisingly she didn’t, all that she did was lay against her and allow herself to be held.   
   
‘How exhausted must she be?” Jemma thought. Jemma knew that generally under no certain circumstances would she allow herself to be held, so what is it that is plaguing her relentlessly and causing this?     
   
Jemma just sat there and waited for the crying to subside and for her to calm down. May looked up and Jemma saw the fear in May’s eyes. May gestured for her to come forward and whispered,   
   
“Please help me !!!”  and proceeded to collapse in Jemma’s arms.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to @mandylou67 for being my inspiration and guide.


	3. The World Is Not My Own.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're now beginning to realise that May is not alone in her own head. They not she can fight but the question is for how long? Coulson saw a figure in the camera but where has this figure come and more importantly what does it want with May?

Jemma was in a state of shock and awe. She knew that this was getting to May but she didn't realise just by how much. She felt honoured and blessed that May trusted her enough to break down and know that Jemma would catch her. Knowing how hard it was for May, Jemma just let her cry for as long as she wanted and sleep. No one would be around for a while so she didn't rouse May just yet, just took her temp, pulse etc making sure that her vitals were ok whilst she slept.

After about 20 minutes May stirred and looked up and shot away from Jemma. She looked down at the floor and begun to fidget in a way that Jemma had never seen before.

Jemma put her hand out on to May’s arm and said,

“Don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone.”

May visibly relaxed and let her head rest against the wall. Jemma could see that she looked drained and the bags under her eyes showed that she was not sleeping as much as she usually does but unless you inspected you would never know.

May was in a world of her own just relishing the quiet in the gym and that she knew she was not in danger from Jemma. Suddenly the air turn cold and May went rigid,

“May, are you there?” May did not answer, she was stock still but Jemma felt something was off in the air and immediately ran to the lab to get her kit and Fitz because she needed back up.

She came bursting through into the lab and Fitz’s head shot up,

“Where’s the fire?” Fitz stopped what he was doing, concern etched on the young scotsman’s face. He saw Jemma’s face and didn't need to ask again. He just got up and followed her through the doors to the gym.

They entered the gym and saw May thrashing on the floor, blood was dripping off the wall where she had banged her head. Fitz ran over to her and grabbed hold of her head and put his coat behind her to prevent any further injury and tried to keep her from thrashing. He never realised just how strong she actually was for someone so small. He actually found that she was lean and firm and hid a mirage of power under that infamous outfit that she wears.

Jemma was scared and disturbed. As she was watching Fitz try to hold May still with very little success, she realised that they were not alone, there was more than three of them in the room. May was emitting an aura, a dark purple aura but in addition blood was coming out of the orifices of her face. She begun to moan and grab her head,

“Get out !!! Get the hell out!!! … No i won’t do it!!! I won’t do it!!!…”

Jemma had no idea who she was talking to but she could tell that May really thought that this was real. She was writhing in pain and thrashing out to some unknown assailant. Poor Fitz was desperately trying to dodge the kicks and punches whilst preventing May from injuring herself. He got a fist straight in the eye but to his credit he did not let May go.

After what felt like forever, Jemma rummaged through the case Fitz had brought and grabbed hold of what appeared to be blue liquid. Both of them knew that this was a powerful sedative but they needed to knock her out before she caused injuries to herself or anyone else.

Jemma grabbed hold of Mays’ head and turned it sideward exposing the bare skin of her neck. She plunged it into her neck and after a few seconds ensuring that she had not hit anything vital, she pressed the plunger and watch the contents empty into her blood.

May was still thrashing and this was getting stronger and stronger as the minutes passed. You could see the sweat dripping down Fitz’s face and the swelling was coming out beautifully from the smack that he had received during her last thrashing session.

“We need to do something, I have no idea who or what thing is causing this but what I do know is that May is not tiring she is getting stronger and I cannot hold her for much….”

Fitz was just about to finish his statement when May rose up and with strength even they didn't know she possessed, threw him off and onto his back on the floor. In a heartbeat May was up on her feet and looked at Jemma. Jemma had frozen in fear and knew that if May took steps towards her there was nothing that she could do to stop her. She would blow her down and go right through her.

“May. May can you hear me? Please stop this. We can help you, we need you to fight this and let us get you to the lab. I know that you're in there, please May fight with all you have. We need you.”

May looked at her and could she could see the battles going off in her eyes. She stopped for a second and then set off at break neck speed. She barged straight into Jemma who flew across the room and hit the punching bag. She groan grabbing hold of her head and watched as May flew through the doors. She tried to get up but the world was spinning at 100 miles a second and she felt so sick.

Coulson came rushing through the door and look at Fitz and Jemma sprawled on the floor blood and people everywhere. He heard the klaxons go off and brought up the cameras near the back doors of the building. He saw May as she looked up at the camera. As he froze the screen he saw something else, a figure. But this figure was standing beside her, eyes looking at the camera like May.

“Everyone gear up. Take Fitz and Jemma to the lab whilst we go and find May and work out whatever the hell is going on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Mary for the prompt and @mandylou67 for being my beta and my guide.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Mary for giving me a prompt and @mandylou67 for being my beta and my inspiration <3 <3 <3


End file.
